1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for performing an image process for forming, e.g., a copy image of an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in an image processing apparatus in which an original such as a document is scanned to read the image of the original and form a copy image of the original, i.e., in which an image on the original is copied, the characteristics of local areas are inspected in units of pixels of the read image, the area are separated from each other, and each pixel is processed, thereby copying the image.
In a copying process performed in units of pixels, for example, when a scanning range in copying of a document is larger than the original in size, the shadow outside of the original is also copied. In addition, a shadow formed by thickness of the original and the shadows of a binding hole, a clip, a staple, and dents thereof are directly copied. Therefore, the quality and look of the resultant copy are degraded.